


If only you knew

by Pockethobbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gryffindor John, Gryffindor Sherlock, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Teddy is captain of the Johnlock ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockethobbit/pseuds/Pockethobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potterlock. Johnlock. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Both Gryffindors are in love with each other, but of course they know nothing about that. So Teddy Lupin has a mission to make them know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only you knew

“Sherlock! _Sherlock!_ “ John ran beaming up to the Gryffindor-boys dormitory. He slammed the door open and grinned widely at his best friend. “Sherlock,” he said again, happiness clearly filling his voice. Said boy let his gaze wander over the blond Gryffindor, his mind quickly deducing what had happened.

“Oh,” he said, “congratulations.” He smiled at John warmly, a smile that only his best friend could earn from him.  
“Thanks,” John said, still grinning like an idiot, and slumped down next to Sherlock on his bed. “Who’d have thought it! … _Me_! Captain of the Quidditch team!” He shook his head.

“Don’t be silly John, it was obvious. You clearly are the _best_ beater Hogwarts has ever seen. It was just a matter of time till you’d get captaincy.”  
John blushed at the rare compliment. Sherlock wasn’t one who was overzealous in his complimenting, if it wasn’t necessary to get something he wanted that is.

“Thanks,” he murmured, but grinned, if possible, a bit wider. “So, I’m off downstairs. Have to make up a training schedule, going to ask some of the guys from the team for ideas. See you at dinner!” And with a wave he swished out of the dormitory.

~oOo~

Sherlock followed him with his eyes and stared at the now closed door, a smile on his face as he got lost in thought, one thought in particular. John was mind-blowing. Sherlock loved it when he was happy, his eyes sparkling and his grin warming up his heart. He had come to terms with the fact that he had completely and utterly fallen head over heels for John Watson, his best friend and new Quidditch captain,  _months ago_. Not that he would tell him this, god no! John was straight as an arrow, with the girls chasing after him and the boys jealous of his easy luck with the girls. His new position in Hogwarts’ most popular Quidditch team wouldn’t decrease that fact. No one would ever get the idea that one boy, a really clever boy with dark curls and colour changing eyes, that coincidentally was his best friend, wasn’t jealous of John Watson, but of his ever-changing girlfriends instead. He sighed. If only…

The door slamming open snapped Sherlock violently out of his thoughts. Teddy Lupin, one of the other Gryffindors in the Fifth Year, stomped into the dormitory, gnashing his teeth in anger. Sherlock liked him, he wasn’t as dull as the others, though he wasn’t nearly as interesting as his John. The fact that he was a Metamorphmagus had made him worthy of Sherlock’s attention in the past and over the years he had gained Teddy as a trustworthy interlocutor, when John was at his Quidditch training and Sherlock was dying of boredom. Quickly Sherlock deduced what had made Teddy so furious.

“Oh, let him talk. He isn’t worth your rage. His funny little brain has the IQ of a flobberworm,” the black-haired Gryffindor said. Teddy sighed and his hair changed from a furious red back to his normal turquoise. “Don’t bother with his jokes. Better to think of revenge,” Sherlock continued and winked at the other boy. Now Teddy was curious.

“What has your clever mind made up as revenge for Anderson?” he asked, grinning in anticipation. This was one of his favourite times, when Sherlock was utterly bored and John wasn’t there, he always came up with special treatments for Anderson, who loved to joke about Teddy’s dead parents. The Metamorphmagus _really_ enjoyed these times.  
“Let’s see… You know he is dating that Donovan-girl, don’t you?” Sherlock said grinning, and the two began to make plans.

~oOo~

In the meantime, John had finished his Captain duties. Happily he went down to the Great Hall, his mind wandering. ‘ _You clearly are the best beater Hogwarts has ever seen…’_ Sherlock’s compliment had made him blush. Just thinking about it he could feel the heat crawling up his face again. If only his best friend knew what he was doing to him! He might be a genius, but he hadn’t found out John’s biggest secret... yet. The fact that he had utterly fallen head over heels in love with Sherlock Holmes, the cleverest wizard he had ever met. But he could never tell him, no. Sherlock didn’t do emotions. John didn’t even know if Sherlock knew at all what love was. So he dated girls, trying to distract himself from his extremely attractive best friend and gave up hope before even trying.

The only one who knew about his feelings was Teddy Lupin. He had made friends with him quickly in their first year. John thought it was absolutely cool that Teddy could change his appearance. Also, they understood the loss which the other felt. Teddy had lost his parents in the Second Wizarding War and John, who was a muggleborn, had lost his father through the war in Afghanistan. They quickly became close friends, although John’s friendship to Sherlock was closer still. One time, when he had felt really miserable, he had told Teddy about his feelings for Sherlock, knowing he was really tolerant and understanding. The Metamorphmagus had comforted him and said that one day the genius might feel the same. John had just shaken his head.

 When he entered the Great Hall, Teddy and Sherlock were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eyes glued to the Slytherin table with mischievous grins on their faces. John sat next to Sherlock, confusion over their chuckling on his face, “what’s up?” he asked. 

“Look,” Teddy said, pointing over to Anderson and a really, really angry Donovan. The slim Slytherin was pale and stammering while Sally looked as if she wanted to _Crucio_ him. John grinned. “What have you done this time?” he asked, now chuckling himself.

   
“Teddy made his appearance look like Anderson and went to Sally, smacking her arse in front of Professor Longbottom and whispering naughty things so loud, everyone could hear. Afterwards, he ran away. Now Donovan and Anderson met ‘again’, she’s furious.” John burst out laughing. That was one of the best pranks they had ever done. Without thinking, before anyone could hear John giggling like a maniac and give them away, Sherlock shoved his hand over John’s mouth. The Quidditch Captain’s eyes went wide in surprise and he began blushing furiously. Quickly, as if he had burned himself, Sherlock took his hand from John’s mouth, looking down at his plate awkwardly and blushing too. John cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably on his seat. “I… um… forgot something in the dormitory…” he mumbled and quickly stood up. Without another glance at Sherlock, he left the Great Hall. Sherlock’s gaze followed him, a look of longing in his eyes. Teddy just looked between the fleeing John and Sherlock and suddenly, he understood. He grinned. Now he had a mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Glynna! You are awesome!
> 
> This work is rather old and in the meanwhile I portray John and Sherlock so differently, I wouldn't be able to continue it without completely rewriting it. That's why I won't continue it.


End file.
